An autonomous vehicle is a vehicle that is capable of sensing its environment and navigating with little or no user input. During an electric power steering failure, an autonomous vehicle will need to be controlled using a secondary steer mechanism. Due to the transient nature of the problem, the autonomous vehicle may need to be controlled at a higher lateral acceleration and/or through a rapidly changing longitudinal speed. In addition, the front steer may be moving due to a driver co-opting steer control, computational fluid dynamics (CFD) not holding the front steer, high road load, or the like. A robust controller with the capability to adjust for such dynamic variability may be required, to accommodate such circumstances.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide techniques for improved control of steering for autonomous vehicles. In addition, it is desirable to provide methods, systems, and vehicles incorporating such techniques. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.